


Before the Breeze

by ihartdiamonds



Category: Gone Series - Michael Grant
Genre: F/F, Fluff, short one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihartdiamonds/pseuds/ihartdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even before she was the Breeze, Brianna was fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: as usual, I do not own anything. This is short and cute, and I like it. Well, hope you do too.

Even before she was the Breeze, Brianna was fast. Her life was one big adventure, every event quickly leading into another one. She was just too fast for Dekka to keep up.  
Dekka wasn't fast. She was slow and steady. Where Brianna was liked and popular, Dekka kept to herself. People feared her, because of her fierce expression and headstrong nature.  
But Dekka was hopelessly drawn to Brianna, like a moth to a light. Opposites attract, and all that. Dekka didn't really believe in that crap, but she knew how she felt. And that Brianna could never find out.  
All this ran through her head in the space of three seconds, as Brianna's fast-paced life collided with hers.  
"Oof!"  
Dekka had been headed for her next class, when Brianna had come charging in from the opposite direction. Both girls went flying.  
Brianna's bag dropped from her shoulder and burst open against the ground.  
"Oh, crap!"  
Brianna knelt down and snatched at the books that had spilled. Some of the students passing by looked, but all kept walking. A couple didn't even bother to avoid standing on Brianna's belongings.  
"Oh, sorry!" Dekka apologised, and knelt next to the other girl. She too gathered up a handful of Brianna's schoolbooks.   
If Dekka had been expecting Brianna to have something awesome hidden away in her bag, she was disappointed. No jet pack. No gateway to another dimension.   
Brianna seemed just as normal as everyone else.  
"Thank you!" Brianna said, slinging her now refilled bag over her shoulder and standing up. "A lot of people wouldn't have even looked over their shoulder."  
She held out a hand to help Dekka up, which Dekka took.  
"It's ok," Dekka replied quietly, then cursed herself for not having something more interesting to say.  
"I'm Brianna."  
Dekka stopped herself before she said 'I know exactly who you are'. She didn't want to seem creepy or needy. She WASN'T creepy or needy, full stop.  
"I'm Dekka," she said instead. Nice and simple. But not quite distinctive enough. Dekka always aspired to be memorable, even if it was for the wrong reasons.  
"And I'm not most people," Dekka added, following it up with a rare grin.  
Brianna grinned back. "Well, see you."  
She brushed past Dekka, continuing the way she had been going. For a few seconds Dekka just stood there, replaying every second, before she pulled herself together. She couldn't let anyone find out how she felt.   
But a sudden realization had dawned on her. Maybe Brianna wasn't some special amazing superhuman after all. Maybe she was just a normal girl. And what had Dekka been thinking, chatting and smiling like an idiot?  
That was what she continued thinking for the next few weeks, up until the FAYZ hit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
